Material Girls
by Amethy-chan
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are the face of the world famous company "Marchetta Cosmetics" Then suddenly they become broke,their house was burned,car get stolen and become heart broken! How can they find out who did all of this? EDITED! PLEASE REVIEW! NXM RXH
1. Introduction and Chapter 1

Meet the characters

**Meet the characters...**

...

**Name**: Mikan Marchetta

**Age**: 23

**Description**: Auburn hair (that reaches her shoulders), hazel orbs, slim body and a porcelain skin.

**Personality**: Cheerful? (she always smiles!), impatient, sensitive, tough, smart and a BIT shy.

...

**Name**: Hotaru Marchetta

**Age**: 23 (I made her older here)

**Description**: Raven hair, purple eyes, slim body and a porcelain skin whiter than Mikan.

**Personality**: Emontionless, greedy (in the other chapters), blackmailer, caring (rarely xD) straightforward.

...

**Name**: Natsume Hyuuga

**Age**: 24

**Description**: jet black hair or raven hair, crimson eyes and a well-built body.

**Personality**: Emotionless, impatient, pervert, annoyingly handsome 'ahem' annoying and so on..

...

**Name**: Ruka Nogi

**Age**: 24

**Description**: Blonde hair, azure eyes and a well-built body like Natsume's.

**Personality**: Helpful, likes chemistry (in some other chapters) and animals and... shy...

...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mikan's POV**

"_Why did you leave us?... We need you right here right now.." _thought Mikan then sighed sadly. Then she heard her sister screamed in anger, you know why? She just broke up from her **57th** boyfriend **again**! Can't she get the perfect boyfriend for her? I'm just curious coz' I don't want to her to get hurt when she always take it to the next level with her so called boyfriend..

Me? I have the **PERFECT** boyfriend or should I say fiancee... He's name? Glad you ask, he's name is Hiro Natsuo (hehe) he's the perfect guy you know! Smart, good-looking and romantic...

Anyway, here I am sitting while looking on the beautiful midnight stars and listening too the curses that Hotaru's saying on her boyfriend... _VERY_ colorful words per se.. Her boyfriend named Rinku doesen't give a damn about it..

Back to the story could you?.. sigh .. Our dad die namely Narumi Marchetta _(ahihi can't think of someone ahihi)_ when we are still 11 years old he started the company when we were 7. And he hand us to our trustee Mouri Reo.

So here I am sulking again then looking back to what had happen to my sisters's fight with that jerk then I decided to talk to her. "

"Hotaru could you at leat find a decent boyfriend I mean that your **57th** you know?!" I told her she just rolled her eyes then stare at the direction where Rinku went. "I know Mikan and there's this boy that I found a liking." she replied calmly then smirk at me looking at me with guess-who-is-it look.

"Hmmm... Let me think that guy named Ruka Nogi?" then she widened her eyes telling me the how-did-you- look.

"Puh-lease! You keep looking at him when were at the parking area.. And I admit he's cute!" I said then she just gave me a dare-to-steal-him-and-you-already-have-a-boyfriend look that's long. I just sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Koko called and told us we need to visit this party at this new club near here." she said.

I really don't want to go because I need to write the list of those who are the ONLY one's to come at our engagement announce party.

"Oi baka. Are you coming or not? I can just leave you here and tell them that you have diabetes." she asked while she ate the crab brains that one of our maids brought she really doesen't get tired from those huh?.I

"DON"T CALL ME A BAKA! And I didn't want to com--" I didn't finished the sentence because she kept giving me that 'look' everytime we go to a party that I don't want to go. "Alright! I'll go stop giving that look! UGH!" I said in defeat while she just smirked and said coolly "Winning is sooo great." While I cry waterfalls because I don't really want to go!

"Kami-sama, onegai save me from this sister devil of mine and bless her soul." I prayed silently so that she doesn't hear nor know what I was doing.

"Mikan! What are you doing tell me or I'll steal the 30 boxes of your 'Howalons' you bought yesterday" Hotaru said while threathening me again!

"I'll tell you! Onegai don't steal them onegai!" I said while she eat those crab brains again.

"One day I'll get my revenge Hotaru Marchetta! MUAHAHAHAHA!" I thought in my mind while planning what will I do to my caring and lovely sister while grinning like a maniac. Then it's like she red my thoughts she said "Don't you dare coz' anything you do won't work baka. MUHAHAHA!" She exclaimed while she walk away and said "Goodnight, Mikan." with her emotionless voice

"Goodnight, Hotaru" I replied while crying waterfalls because she always beat me!

"Someday Hotaru, someday MUHAHAHA!" I mumbled then went off to bed and sleep like there's no tommorow

"Goodnight dad!" I said happily then kiss the picture of my dad then did myself to dreamland.

**TBC**

**Hehehe please Review and thanks KMAC 08!**

**Amethy-chan (RXR PLEASE)!**


	2. Chapter 2:Marchetta Sisters

--At their Mansion--

--At their Mansion--

"Ugh…! That party was hell!" said Mikan frustrated

"That wasn't bad except the part were your boyfriend puts autographs in the girls abs! And the part where Iinchou began to act like a lunatic in front of the camera.. And the part when you did THAT." Hotaru said controlling her laugh.

"Oh just shut up, Hotaru don't make me remember!" Mikan said while getting ready for their meeting.

"And Hoatru don't forget to invite your friends to my engagement announcement party!" said Mikan while putting make-up.

"Ugh.. Mikan everyone I mean EVERYONE knows your engage with Hiro so what do you need the party for? To show off your newly bought dress yesterday?" Hotaru said.

"NO! And what's wrong with that huh? OMG! we need to go now or else Reo will get mad again for us being late!" said Mikan while walking faster to their 'ahem' Ferrari.

--At the building of Marchetta--

"Oh hi Ruka-pyon!" the cheerful Mikan yelled.

"Hi Ruka-kun." Hotaru said coolly (a/n: is it wrong spelling please tell me!)

"Hi Girls! Your meeting isn't starting yet and oh yeah Reo said he wants to meet you at there." Ruka said pointing too the east wing.

"Thanks Ruka-kun." Hotaru said then smile that made Ruka blushed.

--At the east wing--

"Where the bloody hell is he?!" Mikan said likely shouted impatiently.

"Calm down baka and don't shout your embarrassing us and we just waited like 5 minutes and you began to complain?!" Hotaru said calmly while drinking her tea.

"Ugh. But I can't wait Hotaru I still need to buy that lovely dress for me to sow it to Hiro!!" Mikan said while pouting.

"Mikan we, I mean you HAVE at least a 100 dresses in your closet just choose there sheeeshh." Hotaru said " And just wait for Reo a little bit ok baka?" said Hotaru smirking

"Don't call me baka for pete's sake and speaking of the devil here he comes." Mikan said and ready to charge to Reo.

"Here she comes again better act fast." Hotaru sigh boredly

"REO WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU-- mmhpgf!" Hoataru covered her mouth.

"Thank You, Hotaru! And Mikan I'm just late for 5 minutes!" Reo said while thinking what will happen next he knows that Mikan is really short tempered.

"mmpghrfyd lgherdfu!" Mikan mumbled to Hotaru.

"Oh sorry I didn't notice hihihi.." Hotaru said while she walk away too Mikan has a murderous aura around her. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Anyway let's just go okay? Misaki said she needed to talk to you two." Reo said while becoming to have fear from her aura.

"Fine, fine let's just go please?" While her eyes are still twitching but began to calm down when she saw a howalon in Misaki-sampai's desk.

"Can I have a howalon PLEASSSSSSSEEEEEEE??"Mikan said while doing those irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you can have it but don't eat it all I love those too you know!" Misaki said while putting her communicator on.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks again Misaki-sempai!" Mikan said while eating the howalon like a 5 year old.

"Geez, Mikan you eat that howalon worse that a 5 year old." Hotaru said while drinking her tea (a/n she hasn't finished it yet hehehe.)

"Hmpf!" Mikan mumbled when they met a new worker at their company.

"Oh I forgot this is our new trainee Umemomiya Anna (a/n"tell me if it's wrong.) Reo exclaimed.

"Oh hi Anna-chan!" Mikan said with a smile.

Anna just stared at her with awe when. "I like your dress!"

"Oh Thank you! When I don't need it I'll give it to you!" Mikan said with a huge smile.

"H-h-hai! Arigatou!" Anna said with her eyes full of happiness then she leave.

--At Meeting with Misaki--

"Sooo without your father there will be no Marchetta Cosmetics and in the future you will handle this place and-"

"Wait, wait YOU will be the one to hande this company right?" Mikan said with a curious tone.

"Oh yes. I will. Well I Just received a call from the Shouda company that they will put an investment here in our company plus your earnings in the company." Reo said while he looks to Misaki.

"Misaki." No answer "Misaki." A bit louder but no answer "MISAKI"

"Wha-What are we talking about?" Misaki said while everyone sweatdropped

"The offer of the Shouda company?" Reo said and rolled his eyes

"Ah oh yes! I'm sorry I forgot ahehehe!" Misaki said with a laugh then she received glares from everyone.

"Sooo what's the offer Misaki-sempai? Are we gonna accept it?" Hotaru said loosing her patience.

"I prefer a lot of pressure.." Misaki said. Everyone stared at her with a what-do-you-mean look.

"I'm sorry I'm talking to a shiatsu. Ahehehe! Oh yes about the offer the Shouda's offered a high amount on this plus the earnings here is equals too is a big unit."

"A enuch what's a enuch?" Mikan said with question marks on her head.

"A UNIT not enuch sheeesshhh what a stupid baka." Hotaru said with a smirk in her face.

"HEY! Anyways what's the offer?" Mikan said with curiousity

"About a 100 million you can spend that on whatever you want." Misaki said and went back to talk to her 'ahem' shiatsu.

"I can spend that on Hiro's show it will be like an investment!" Mikan said with a happy tone.

"Mikan! We need that money for this company and the charity why do you want to waste all that money for Hiro's show?!" Hotaru said with an angry tone with it.

They left and had a glaring contest for a while when they bumped into someone. That make a loud thud. "OW!" mikan said.

"Hey watch where you're going!" said a handsome man with raven hair and crimson orbs.

_"He's cute and handsome"_ thought Mikan. "Ah sorry are you working here? Mikan said in a sweet tone

_"She's cute."_ thought by Nastume. "No I don't work here is the meeting done? He asked irritated.

"Yeah just now. You know you really look good in Men's warehouse!" Mikan said that out of the blue _"Did I just say that?!"_ thought by Mikan. Natsume just smirked.

"Um well we got to go we have an appointment to ah… uhm… visit the ahh.. Ahh yes! We need to visit animal cancer lady. Y-yeah that's it well bye!" Hotaru said while going away with Mikan.

"You know you should a little blush to make you more handsome." Hotaru said straightforwardly.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said with a shocked face "Let's just go!" MIkan said and rushed outside the building.


	3. Chapter 3: WHAT THE!

me: This story may have many chapters sooooo please review

me: This story may have many chapters sooooo please review! RNR! Thank you! And I'll update sooo again please review!

--At the Mansion--

"Hey Hotaru are you done? I'm gonna leave if you don't hurry up!" Mikan yelled, she's been waiting lik a whole 25 freakin' minutes!

"I'm coming and don't yell you're gonna make my ear bleed!" Hotaru complained. "Hey! we are still early and you let me take a bath for 10 minutes AND ruin my nap and look were bloody hell early you BAKA!" Hotaru yelled at her and began to calm down.

"I'm sorry Hotaru but I want to be early because I still need to get that dress for my engagement party remember?" Mikan said with cute puppy dog pout.

_"Must.Resist.Eyes."_ Hotaru thought but she make it more cuter so she give up.

"Fine, fine. BUT for this time ONLY! UNDERSTAND?" Hotaru said it like a military officer.

"Yes ma'm! Mikan chuckled and Hotaru smiled then drove off at their mansion.

--At the party--

After the wonderful speech given by their trustee Mouri Reo everyone began to cry even Hotaru and Mikan.

"You know you should have put dad's 'Water proof mascara' it's totally handy." Hotaru aid while wiping her tears

"I forgot about that nextime I'll remember putting them on." Mikan smiled and wipe the dirty mascara in her face.

* * *

"Hey guys! Let's look at the goodie bags and see what's inside!" Koko said. (a/n: one of mikan and hotaru's friends.)

"I hope there's free television phones!" said Nonoko excitedly

When they opened it, it really has television phones and some free cosmetics from Marchetta.

When Koko suddenly saw Mikan and Hotaru in ch.10.

"WAAA! LOOK NONOKO THE GIRLS ARE ON CH.10!!" Koko yelled at Nonoko and it's heard by everyone.

"Hey put this on!" some guy said. "Yeah!" others said..

The girls were having their speech when they put the news channel on large screen behind them.

"What's going on?" Hotaru and Mikan began to listen to the news that everyone was crazy to hear

"This is Andou Tsubasa reporting on KZLT. Just this morning a report came that Makihara Midori got a horrible rash when she used the product called "Marchetta's Everdew Night Cream" here she is recalling from what happened before."

"I was always putting the night cream of the Marchetta's when suddenly my face became like this!" Makihara Midori said sadly. When they showed her picture everyone gasp when they saw the effect of the night cream.

"Hey put that out stop it!" Mikan said while the others started to wash their faces because they put the same products as Midori did.

"Please calm down!" Hotaru said but failed then Reo said that they go home first.

"I'll just call you and we'll fix things right ok?" Reo said with a smile the girls just nodded.

After their outside reporters crowded in the door just to get an interview of the Marchetta sisters about the effect of their night cream,

they just went straight home to avoid the questions of the media.

* * *

--At the Mansion--

They just changed into their house clothes and have a little relaxing spa to forget to what happen to them today.

Since Hotaru is dreaming to be chemist her father taught her how to make some cosmetics (the basics) while Mikan was taught how to run a company.

"Why did this happen Hotaru I mean we can still fix this right?" Mikan said sadly while Hotaru put on some of the green cream in her and Mikan's face.

"Of course this can be fixed and I'm sure Reo can do something about this and how about I massage you temples?' said Hotaru with a smile.

Mikan just chuckled and nodded. While they are having there little spa in their house they heard a mob of people from their gate and began throwing eggs at their window right in front of them. (a/n: can't think of anything hihihi.)

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the girls said with a shock on their faces then Mikan can't take it anymore and began to smoke.

"MIKAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING?!" Mikan just rolled her eyes and gave Hotaru a duh look.

"Stop it right now, Mikan!" then Mikan said "Make me!".

Then Hotaru tried to steal the cigarette from Mikan then it suddenly landed on the cloth that has some oil and it began to produce a fire and spread through the couches.

"What do we do now huh miss genius?!" said Mikan who is now panicking

"Don't ask me just get those important things we need then get out of the house! Hotaru said with a panicking expression and spotted their father's watch. "Father's watch!" then Mikan got her dress and some clothes then make a run to the the car then called on Hotaru.

"Wait a sec can you!" then got their TiVo then started to run away from the house and the angry mob. Their only thoughts is to get away as far as possible.

"This is definetly not my day." Hotaru said calmly and they took and a last glance at the house and drove off.

"Let's just go to Nonoko-chan's place ne? Mikan said with a sad smile plastered in her face then Hotaru just nodded then took off..

* * *

**So did you like it?? Please review and I'm gonna update soon again ne? so please RNR and sorry if theirs no Mikan and Natsume and Hotaru and Ruka moments but in the next chappie's I'll surely put some kay?**

**-Amety-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: 911

**--At Nonoko's House--**

"Dude, seriously need a new ride!" some guy said to his friend while looking at their dirty car in the driveway. Suddenly they saw a red Ferrari and approached Mikan and Hotaru.

"Can we help you miss?" Asked politely by the dude.

"Thanks and the keys are in the car okay? Thanks again!" Mikan said while the boys just took the car and "WERE RICH! WOHOO!" then drove off with the girls's car.

"At least there's valet right?" Hotaru exclaimed then went directly to Nonoko.

* * *

"Mikan! Hotaru! What are you doing here?" while helping them bring their things inside.

"Nonoko-chan, can we stay here for a while please?" Nonoko sighed and gave them tea. "Sure but what happen to your house?" she asked curiously.

"It got burned because of this baka seating right next to me."

"It wasn't my fault you know you try to steal it away from me."

"Because it's not right to do!" they continue bickering while Nonoko interrupted and said. "Why don't you wash yourselves first Mi-chan, Ru-chan?" she said smiling that made the girls stop.

"Fine, whatever" the girls said then went to wash their selves and went to sleep.

* * *

**--The next day--**

"Oi, Mikan, what will I wear to your party? I didn't get my clothes what the hell am I supposed to wear my nightgown?!" Hotaru said while Mikan just sighed. "Well you still have the charity handouts here maybe they can be of used." Hotaru took it and began to put on some pink longsleeves bolero, gold shoes and hat (the popular hats in France).

"Do you know what I'm wearing?! The bolero, shoes and hat were okay but I'm wearing my night gown for pete's sake!" (a/n: here night gown just reached above her knees.) yelled Hotaru. She can't borrow from Nonoko because it's totally out of style, (a/n: they must always dress good y' know!).

"It's okay you look retro and retro's in right now so it doesen't matter or do you want to wear Nonoko-chan's clothes?" Hotaru just rolled her eyes and replied her with a tch.

Replied Mikan while she searched for their Ferrari. Then asked the man who is standing near a lamppost.

"Ah, excuse me it's the red Ferrari." Mikan said while putting their sunglasses on.

"Do I look like a valet to you?" asked the man who is in his mid-twenties.

"Ah.. yes?" then Mikan and Hotaru got shock at what the man said after that.

"Honey, there's no valet here sorry." Then he left he mumbled something that the girls heard "weirdos". "Hey we heard that stupid!" Mikan stopped Hotaru because they're in public.

"I can't believe this our car get stolen! Now what do we do?" asked Hotaru angrily then Mikan smirked at her, she knows what she's thinking. "Oh no no no no no! I will not ride public transportation!"

But she didn't have any choice because she gave those super cute puppy dog pout. "FINE! BUT this is the last the very last time I will ride a bus!" "YAY! Now let's go or I'll miss my party!"

……..

"Were almost there Hotaru! It's all that stupid passenger's fault for putting us I mean forcing us too land half a mile here!" Mikan said while she remembered what happened at _'the bus'_.

**--Flashback--**

_"Come on Mikan! Some rumors said they pee on the bus THEY PEE!" Hotaru said while trying to convince Mikan to stop riding the bus._

_"Hotaru, they don't pee on the bus so stop complaining and get your but here!" then Hotaru looked at her with a I'll-get-you-later-look then got on the bus._

_"Too Club Malibu Canyon please!" Mikan said with a smile that make the driver blushed. "S-s-sure". Then when the car suddenly took off they've been pushed too the passenger who is a man and sweaty and smelly. "Has this guy took a bath or something he's…… uhm…. well UGH!" They both taught._

_As soon as they can't take it anymore they decided too land half mile there because they can't stand the man next to them!_

_"I swear to god that I will never as in NEVER ride a bus in my life!"_

_"You can say that again! Now let's go were almost there!" Mikan said while she happily thought of what was gonna happen to their party with Hiro._

**--End of flashback--**

"Mikan as I said to you before… EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR ENGAGE SO LET'S JUST GO BACK TO NONOKO 'CAUSE I HAVE NOW BLISTERS AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT HURTS!" screamed Hotaru that got the peoples attention.

"Everything's fine guys she's just having a little line to prepare for a school play no need to worry for hehe!" then the people do their business again.

"Please Hotaru were here now and I don't want to put the part when we ride that 'bus' in vain so please Hotaru! And I want to see Hiro-kun too." She's right riding that 'bus' must not be in vain and they continue to the party.

While their heading to the party this what happens.

"Excuse me ladies what's your name?" the guy said with an angry tone in his voice. He has black hair (like Mochu's hairstyle) and has black eyes and wore an all black uniform (like in MIB) and has a gun on his side.

"Mikan and Hotaru Marchetta" Mikan said impatiently she wanted to see Hiro badly.

"Sorry Miss but your not on the list. So please leave." He said more likely threated **(a/n: wrong spelling?)**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKI—mmhgfj!" Mikan covered her mouth and looked are with the I'll-handle-this-alone-look and Hotaru immediately calms down and began to watch what she will do.

"Look I don't want to cause trouble so let us through kay?" Mikan said with those cute puppy eyes that she used to blackmail people. Cruel. The guards were ready to give up but their tough y' know?

"Sorry but I just said that you are not on the list so please leave!"

"Look I wrote the freaking list and do you know who we are?! And I'm Hiro's fiancée y' know what I'm saying?" She said losing her patience.

_"You go girl!"_ Hotaru thought. But their efforts where in vain then they saw Hiro's manager Jin-jin **(a/n: hehehe).**

"Jin-jin! What's the meaning of this why can't they let me in huh?!" Mikan said while she begged to him to let her see Hiro but Jin-jin just said "Mikan dear, Hiro's show 'Long Isaland' is goint to the top 10 and we can't just let that opportunity pass you know what I'm saying right?"Jin-jin said with a small smile in his face.

"What are you saying are you dumping me?!

"Actually Hiro's dumping you." He said calmly. Mikan and Hotaru's jaw's dropped about what he said then Mikan said. "You know what you can tell to that jerk? Ahh…uhm.. KARMA! She yelled then was about to leave when "Mikan the ring please?" Then she was about to cry but fought it then she threw it on the middle of the road and began to walk away.

Then Jin-jin began to panick because that ring was soo expensive as in sooooo expensive. "You know old man! Long island was really a stupid show! And a bad one too!" Hotaru said and they were gone.

* * *

**--At the building of the Marchetta's--**

"Were here! Sorry were late we got some….. stuff yeah stuff hehehe..!" Mikan sighed with relief and sat down looking dirty because of the 'bus'

"Anna can you get these ladies a moist towel or somethin'?" Reo said to his Anna that put the water jar with a loud thud in the table and began to get some towels to the girls and began to admire their looks**..(a/n: what a fan D).**

**--15 minutes past the meeting--**

"So Sumire Shouda of the Shouda company made us an offer that is… well.." Reo can't continue.

"How much is the offer?" Hotaru said while typing a message on her cell.

"Well…. 60 cents for each of us." He said while the girls were asking "60 cents only 60 cents?!" Mikan and Hotaru said while thinking a hundred of questions on why the offer is so, so, LOW..

"It's quite generous you know Mi-chan, Ru-chan either that or say goodbye to this company without any interviews." Misaki-sempai said

"What we can't let that happen!" "Father worked hard for this company!"

"There is another option" Reo said with a bit of worried tone in his voice. "What's the option?!" the girls said

"Sumire Shouda will buy you for 60 million each for her company."

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" We said are jaw's on the floor.

* * *

**TBC**

**So did you liked the chapter? Please Review! In the next chapter...**

**All of them are about Mikan Natsume Hotaru and Ruka I just want to have a chapter that includes them So please read them and thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**Amethy-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Saved!

**--At the building of the Marchetta's--**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? YOU SOLD US TO THE SHOUDA COMPANY FOR 60 MILION YEN?!" Mikan and Hotaru screamed on the top of their lungs then slammed our hands on the large expensive oak table. WE BOUGHT IT FOR PETE'S SAKE! And I don't give a damn!

The others showed fear in their faces then sweatdropped then Misaki explained the whole thing to the sisters.

"Girls we didn't intend too and it's up to you if you want to and we are not forcing you in to this so what abou—" She didn't finished the sentence you know why? The girls just left before finishing her sentence then leaves through the door with a loud

_**'BANG'**_

"Well what do we do now Reo? " Misaki said while looking throught the direction the girls went.

"We'll just observed them this time then MAYBE we could get their reputation crushed!" Reo said while grinning evily . The sentence about 'crushing their reputation' earned him many stares from everyone.

"I mean their answers from the deal that the company made" then they all began to leave, Reo just sighed with relief then Misaki eyed him suspiciously then left.

"This is going according to plan" he said then let out an evil laugh like those in cartoons.

* * *

**--Meanwhile--**

"I can't believe this! They just sold us to the Shouda's! I thought they have good news to us though! AND we ride that bus again and began to walk here and look at what happened I got these blisters in my feet!" Mikan said while not trying to remember what happened to the 'bus' incident.

Hotaru just shrugged though inside she's thinking the same thing too. When they're making they're way out a dozen of reporters cam flashing and asking questions to them good thing it's morning and the gates are still closed.

"Hey Mikan, Hotaru! Hide in this car and go out I'll distract this mob of stupid repoters." Ruka whispered to the girls and nodded then Hotaru smiled a small smile to Ruka and said "Thanks Ruka-kun" and kissed his cheek out of the blue they both blushed especially Ruka who blushed non-stop.

"Wow Hotaru! That's the first time I saw you kissed some boy on the cheek then blushed and a real one too not like those jerks you dated." Mikan said while smiling wide for Hotaru cause' she found someone who can truly love Hotaru.

"Oh just shut up you baka!" she replied coldly to Mikan who earned a yell to Mikan.

"Thanks again Ruka-kun and I promised I'll give you a price after this Hotaru said! Ja!" Mikan shouted to Ruka who are now far a little bit faraway to those gossip-obsessed repoters. Ruka just blushed more and smiled widely to himself

"I can't wait for that surprise!" he screamed inside his mind then started to think things inside his head he just shrugged it off then went to his car to save the girls from the deranged gossip-obsessed reporters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOO

**--Back to Mikan and Hotaru--**

"You stupid baka! I didn't tell you some surprise after this and look at my dress and yours and our hair we need to go now you hear me! Hotaru stated. It's true! Mikan's brown dress (that she saved from the fire) that's made with silk that ended just exactly below her knee. It has very colorful designs too like flowers below the dress and in the side and some on the upper part of her dress was like turn to like a rag just imagine it a bit dirty.

And her hair that she let down and curled turned to be messy and was tied in a clamp because of it's 'ahem' messiness. And Hotaru's hair just imagine it to be so messy like in episode 3 on the anime or something.

"Yes Hotaru I seriously want to go home but we don't have any money because we spent that on that 'thing' and we still need to walk through the next bloody bus stop! Mikan said to Hotaru while she was close to tears because of her blisters.

"Don't complain and start walki—" she was cut off when a large mob of reporters started to chase them they ran so fast even though they're in high heels (whoa).

When they are just 3 meters from their destination…

**_'CRACK"_**

"WHAT THE?!" Mikan's hazel eyes were wide opened when she saw her expensive Dolce&Gabbanna (wrong spelling? Heheh) golden 3 heeled shoes (imagine her running with 3 inched heels) that she bought just last week. LAST WEEK.

"MY SHOES! MY LOVELY SHOES!" she cried while she stopped the tears that are flowing from her eyes…….. Hotaru just rolled her eyes

"Mikan when we get this overed with you can buy those bloody shoes. But for now leave it and let's go the reporters are near now!" Hotaru said panicking a little

"NO I WON'T LEAVE IT YADA!

"MIKAN! DON'T ACT LIKE A BABY AND LEAVE THE DAMN THING AWAY!

They continue bickering while the reporters are just 5 meters away from them. When they heard a car run through them and saw Ruka Nogi.

"Girls can you stop the bickering and hop to the car if you don't you'll be toast by those morons over there don't you think?" while he smiled an angelic smile that would melt girls hearts.

" He is sooooo CUTE AND HANDSOME the way he smiled was so.. soo… sweet?" Hotaru thought while she blushed that Ruka who saw this just smirked.

"Ummm.. Sorry to break the moment but we need to go now HOTARU!" she shouted then Hotaru just glared at here Mikan just gulped then tilted her haid to the left side. Then after they went to the car they sped off.

"So where will we go now Miss Hotshot." She said while Ruka and Hotaru just finished they're 15 minute talk that irritates Mikan to hell. They were talking about chemistry and blah blah blah! Then they giggled and giggled end of the topic!

"Well how about that Natsume Hyuuga's place? He's an attorney right maybe we can hire him and find out what's happening to this 'issue'" Ruka's eyes widened when her heared the name of his bestfriend through the girls.

I forgot to tell you in chapter 2 they actually bump to each other then Mikan saw the card of him then took it. She has her reasons. She thinks he's just freakin' hot.

"Well if you want to see him I know the place or do you wanna…uhmm… t-t-too ch-change f-f-f-irst." He said shyly.

"Right we should change first and Ruka thanks for gives us a ride." Hotaru said sweetly then smiled sweetly to Ruka who blushed as a tomato to what she said.

"And you know that me Hotaru Marchetta just complemented you, I think you owe me 1000 dollars and I'll give you a discount since you save us equals to 600 dollars only that's cheep boy." Hotaru said with her emotionless voice

"Don't worry Ruka Hotaru is just like that but deep, deep, deep, deeeppp down she is a caring and open person" Mikan said with a sweet smile on her pretty face that made Ruka blush a bit "H-hai!" Ruka said then look to Mikan who just giggled.

"This is gonna be a long, long, long day."


	6. Chapter 6: Natsume Hyuuga

**--At Nonoko's house--**

"OH MY GOSH! What happened to the both of you?! You look like your were dipped in trash can full of… you know trash.." she said while the three just sweatdropped.

"Anyway were just gonna change we'll be back at 4 kay? Mikan said with a smile.

"And if you ever steal one of our things, I'm gonna make your life al living hell" Hotaru said glaring at Nonoko and emitting a deadly aura. Nonoko just nodded vigorously and laughed nervously avoiding the glare of Hotaru.

30 minutes later..

"MIKAN! IT'S BEEN 30 MINUTES! NOW GET YOUR BUT HERE THIS INSTANT YOU IDIOT!" Hotaru yelled enough for Mikan to hear. Who else wouldn't get mad when you wait for somebody to dress for 30 freakin minutes?

Well Mikan wore a light blue denim mini-skirt a white shoulder-off shirt with brown boots that's above her ankles. Her hair was down with small curls at the end

For me it just might take 15 minutes to dress but it took her long enough to dress! What a girl!

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Mikan cried while mumbling something like 'Please don't kill me' Lucky her she didn't kill her she sighed with relief but got a deadly glare to our lovely Hotaru while Mikan began to pray and pray and pray…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oi Ruka, are you sure this is the place?" Hotaru said coldly

"I-I-I'm su-sure" Ruka said afraid to have a glare from yours truly.

"If this is wrong you know what will you do ne Ruka." Hotaru said while Rukaprayed mentally and Mikan sweatdropped.

This is what truly happened…

**--FLASHBACK--**

"Ruka, if we went to the wrong place you'll need to pay us a thousand dollars and if we went to the wrong place AGAIN, pay us ten thousand dollars we don't want to waste our precious time do we? Right Mikan?" Mikan just nodded while Hotaru smirked evily..

"H-h-hai! Hotaru-sama!" Ruka said and oh! I forgot to tell you he needs to say –sama after he say her name (bossy much ahaha)

"I love being me" she mumbled in a whisper.

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

"Anyways! Let's just go to his office then ask for his help so that I can rest too and solve this mess! And to buy new skirts, jeans boots and oh dre—" she's been cut off by a smack in the head courtesy of Hotaru (ahehe).

"OWIE! Hotaru you meanie why did ya' that huh?!" Mikan cried chibi style while crying waterfalls

"Stop being immature your 23 for god's sakes!" Hotaru said earning Mikan a glare in her amethyst eyes..

"I can't help it. Sorry Hotaru anyway let's just go! Ruka your coming too okay!" Mikan yelled with a sweet smile at the end that earned Ruka a blush (HXR kay!)

Hotaru saw this then dragged Mikan away from Ruka obviously she's jealous.

_"Hmph.. I'm not jealous. Why would I be? And since when did I have a cru—DAMN IT! Stupid mind! But I admit he's cute.."_ she thought while a small smile crept in her face.

* * *

The building's HUGE ya" know..! It's windows are glass made and has 15 floors obviously it's bigger than Mikan and Hotaru's building (a BIT).

Mikan just stared at awe while Hotaru just stared at it with a blank face a minute of admiring the building Ruka spoke. "'ahem' Sorry to interrupt but we need to go n own eh?" Ruka said while Mikan snapped back to her senses as well as Hotaru.

They went to the glass made elevator then Ruka pushed the 12th floor . After the elevator ride they saw many clients waiting outside the door that has a name on the oak door that said **'Natsume Hyuuga'.**

"Okay girls this is it. I made reservations earlier" While finding a seat since they walked and walked around the building to kill time and find the washroom.

While finding a seat she saw a middle-aged woman around 80 having trouble opening the door so she rushed to her and helped her since she's so kind and want to help. She helped her get inside.

* * *

There she saw a handsome man with raven hair and crimson eyes that girls will be hypnotized for. Then she saw Mikan who is helping the woman then stare at her to know that she IS Mikan Marchetta she never saw her as in NEVER saw her well she bumped in to her when he is in their building but shrugged it off he thought she's just like her.

_"His the man I bumped before"_ Mikan thought.

_"So she's the girl I bumped before._" Natsume thought while he continued to stare at her.

Mikan look at the boy 'ahem' man at her front and saw him staring at her with his lips slightly parted she coughed that snapped back Natsume to his senses. Mikan giggled at this.

_"So cute.. WTF?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! STUPID CONSIENCE! But she is really cute when she giggled.. WTF?! ARGHH!"_ Natsume thought when he didn't notice that the woman and Mikan are staring at him.

"What?" Natsume said irritated. "Aren't you gonna leave little girl?" Natsume said while he secretly smirked.

Mikan was shocked never in her life has she been called little girl and been disrespected she saw his 'hidden' smirked and frowned at it.

"Thank you miss for helping me." The woman said with a weak voice.

Mikan ignored Natsume then placed the woman on the oak chair beside her.

"No problem ma'm!" Mikan said cheerfully then smiled then stared at Natsume who has a tint of pink on his cheeks. She smirked at this and when she was about to leave she tripped. I forgot she wore HIHG-HEELED boots and since she's wearing a mini skirt (denim) it's not easily seen but..

"Nice panties polka-dots." Natsume exclaimed smirking wide.

Mikan was petrified. _"How dare he peek! My dignity! My innocence wait.. whatever... HOW DARE HE PEEK!" _Mikan thought angrily while regaining her balance then shouted.

"YOU PERVERTED JERK!" She shouted on the top of her lungs then grew red because of embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up polkadots! You may blew up this whole building because of your shout. And make the people's ear here bleed especially mine." Natsume said coolly then put that suspicious smirk on his handsome face.

"H-H-H-HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU!" She shouted once again louder than the fist on then she stomp her way out then slammed the door shut making some parts of it crack (whoahh strong).

Natsume was impressed he never saw a girl who will say that things to him and she didn't even drool at him for a second.

"Interesting. I hope we meet again polkadots." Then smiled a small smile. Then began to talk to the woman.

* * *

**--Back at Mikan,Ruka and Hotaru--**

After Mikan left the perverted jerk's room she then saw Hotaru's worried expression and Ruka. Then she went to them and the otheres started at her then.

"YOU IDIOT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Did you know how worried I am? You IDIOT" emphasizing the word IDIOT to Mikan. Well she is gone for 15 minutes without saying permissiong to them

Mikan felt guilty for making them worry. "Sorry Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun." She said softly then was close to verge of tears.

Ruka and Hotaru saw this then forgive the brunette. "Just don't do that again Mikan you really had us worried especially Hotaru-sama." Ruka slightly twitched when he said Hotaru-sama.

"Anyway where did you go anyway? You better have a good explanation for worrying me and pay after we get home." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes they just sweatdropped then Mikan begins to tell her story and about the perveted jerk she encountered.

It's now ther turn then Mikan said to Ruka who is the lawyer she forgot Ruka said to just follow him cause he know who's the perfect lawyer for them then Mikan saw the carving on the gold plate at the oak door it said 'Nastume Hyuuga' she then remembered what it is.

"Don't tell me that this.. man… is our… law-lawyer?" she thought while she gulped then prayed then hesitated to go inside.

"Yo Natsume!" Ruka said while he smile to his bestfriend,

"Oh hey Ruka." Natsume said while he puts down his files….

"I need you to do a favor these two girls need a lawyer because of..er…… problems." Ruka whispered so that Hotaru won't hear their chat about their problem she told Ruka not too tell anyone about this.

"Oh so that's what it is." Natsume whispered while he listened to the story of Ruka

"So will you help or not?" Ruka said while he stare at Hotaru who seems to be getting impatient per second.

"Sure. But after this I need to get my pay. That's a deal Ruka and whe—" he was cut off when a beautiful brunette girl walked in the room.

"Whoa never expected you to get some help to me polkadots."he smirked while he atare at her angelic face.

"YOU PEVERTED FREAK!" she shouted they even have to cover their ears because of the 'sound' that Mikan made.

Here we go again..

* * *

**Yay! Review please arigatou.! RNR**


End file.
